


Creepy Old Guy (or maybe not a guy)

by scooter3scooter



Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [15]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice musical - Fandom
Genre: Adam has smol dragon wings, Agender Beetlejuice, Barbara has bird wings, Barbara is a great mom, Beetlejuice References, Beetlejuice cares, Beetlejuice has weird clothes, Creepy Old Guy Beetlejuice, First Beetlejuice Fic, First WingFic, Gen, Gendered wings, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I can’t title, Lydia is a goth teen, Lydia is kinda judgmental, Mentioned Edgar Allan Poe, POV Lydia Deetz, Sandworm, Song: Dead Mom (Beetlejuice), Wingfic, creepy Emily Deetz, people don’t read anymore, strange and unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: Only when Beetlejuice was sitting on the large Sandworm, sporting his stupid cowboy outfit that I realized just how weird his wings are. I had not thought anything of it before, having only had seen his, Barabara’s, and Adams wings. I just figured everyone who died just got a different kind of wing. But after being to the Netherworld and meeting Miss Argentina, every girl down there had bird wings.—Or Lydia wonders why Beetlejuice is the only one with bug wings.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Emily Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Creepy Old Guy (or maybe not a guy)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: agender - Beetlejuice 

Only when Beetlejuice was sitting on the large Sandworm, sporting his stupid cowboy outfit that I realized just how _weird_ his wings are. I had not thought anything of it before, having only had seen his, Barabara’s, and Adams wings. I just figured everyone who died just got a different kind of wing. But after being to the Netherworld and meeting Miss Argentina, every girl down there had bird wings. 

I thought Barabara had pretty wings, but nothing compared to Miss Argentina’s wings. Barbara has decent sized wings, I’ve found, not as huge as Miss Argentina’s but not as small as Adam’s. Adam has the smallest wings I’ve seen, which seemed kinda fitting in a way. Barbara had simple bird wings, like a Robin or whatever. Brown and soft looking, plain but not ugly. 

Miss Argentina though, her wings were absolutely enormous. They looked almost fake, just too bright and grand to really exist. But I assure you, they were real. They were vibrant colored bird wings, probably like a parrot but I’m no bird expert. Her wings were definitely the prettiest of all the dead people I’ve seen. 

_I can’t help but wonder what Dead Mom’s wings look like, if they would be big and bold like Miss Argentina or plain like Barabaras. I bet her wings would be like a Raven, and god they would be so huge. They would put Miss Argentina’s wings to shame. Pitch black and eerie, like Edgar Allen Poe’s raven._

Though Adam’s wings are quite petite, they are not bad. They’re like if you took a baby dragon and clipped its wings and attached them to Adam. I’m the Netherworld all the men down there had what looked like dragon wings too, except theirs were more impressive than Adam’s. 

But no one in the Netherworld had wings like Beetlejuice. I can’t help but wonder if he got his name because of his wings or if it was just a huge coincidence. His were the only wings with what looked like a casing on the outside, like holographic hard wings to protect the thin bug wings on the inside. He’s literally a beetle. Beetlejuice with the beetle wings, how ironic. 

Before Beetlejuice could make his leave, as he promised, I called out “wait!” 

He quickly whipped back around, “yes?” He drew out the word dramatically. _He probably thinks I’m going to ask him to stay, but is he really that naive he literally tried to marry me like twenty minutes ago._

I crossed my arms, giving him an unimpressed look, “why do you have bug wings when no one else does?”

He batted his eyelashes, “aww, you like my pretty wings?” He asked in a higher pitched voice than normal. At my unamused stare, he finally answered, “well _obviously_ Lydia the wing type is based on gender. Though, I’m not sure why Adam doesn’t have bird wings,” he winked at the man, who gaped at him.

_So if bird wings are for females, and dragon wings for males, then what can Beetlejuice be? Obviously there’s more than two genders, but how many types of wings are there?_

“And what gender are you then?” I asked, not caring if it sounded rude or insensitive. Beetlejuice of all people does not have not have a right to be offended by a rude question. 

He placed his hand on his chest, letting out an overly dramatic gasp, “what?! You don’t know?! What, did you assume my gender before?” He gasped out, sounding like a thirteen year old little boy whining to his parents. When all I did was keep my arms crossed, done playing his games, he groaned, “ _fine_ , god, I’m agender. Agender people get bug wings, why did you think I’m called Beetlejuice?” 

_Oh that makes sense._ “I didn’t think about it,” I admitted with no real guilt. “Well, you’re probably heading off now,” I not so subtly hinted. As much fun as I had scaring people with them, they can’t stay here. Even if they weren’t a demon they still have no sense of personal space and has made everyone uncomfortable at least six times each.

They tried to hide their disappointment with an overly happy smile, “it was fun almost marrying ya, Lydia,” the creepy old guy placed the dumb hat on my head. I could not help but smile though, even if they threatened to kill everyone they still did help me. They turned to go, but before they did, they turned to Delia, “you’re going to have goose wings,” before anyone could respond to that strange statement they were gone.

Delia actually looked offended, “what’s that supposed to mean?” But my dad was quick to tell her to ignore the demon. With all the demons gone, we looked around. It was easy to decide we definitely wanted to keep sharing the house with Barabara and Adam, and thankfully they agreed. With everyone happy to stay and share the house, the five of us got to cleaning. Though, Adam somehow knocked over more stuff with his wings than he was able to pick up. Thankfully, Barbara somehow made use of her wings and was able to clean twice as fast as him. _I can’t help but wonder what my wings will look like. Hopefully raven wings like I imagine how Dead Mom’s wings look. I bet hers are breathtaking and eerie at the same time, quite fitting for her._

Putting on the music while we cleaned, I smiled as I was finally able to sing and dance to Mom’s favorite song, Dad not stopping me this time. _I finally get to remember Mom, no ones stopping me now. In a weird way, Beetlejuice was right. I needed to live to show Dad what he was missing, my death would not have done that. He would have just done the same with my death as with Mom’s, no one would have heard the name Lydia Deetz again._

_“Shake, shake, shake, Senora, Shake your body line,”_ it didn’t take long for the rest of my mismatched to join in singing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay officially half way through Pride!! It’s so exciting and kinda sad, I’ll be super relieved when this series is over and I don’t need to write every day, but it’ll also be sad because I absolutely love this series and celebrating pride like this, and I don’t think I’ll be able to do this again next year. But for now, I’m very much enjoying it :)  
> This is my first wingfic and first Beetlejuice fic and even though I know it sucks it was fun to write so I’m chill with it.  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
